Fracture
by Katie London
Summary: Kate and Nico are getting married. But when Kate is abducted, will the two be able to heal?


**Before the Wedding**

The alarm next to her bedside table blared an ear piercing beeping noise. Kate slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands to the snooze button, but midair her hand stopped- today was the day- she quickly turned the alarm off and pushed her covers away. Today she was finally getting to go gown shopping for her quickly approaching wedding to Nico Lanza, the love of her life and best friend. Kate eased out of bed and walked to the nearby full length mirror, she looked like a mess. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth and after a few minutes of indecision opted to curl her hair in her usual hairstyle. She slipped on a tight fitting pale pink dress and walked out into the kitchen she shared with her sister Laura and her sister's boyfriend Joe. They were both sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee as Kate walked into the room.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Joe joked as Kate turned to pour herself a cup of coffee of her own.

"Very funny Joe. Good morning to you too." Kate turned around and winked at who she was sure would very soon be her brother in law.

Laura smiled as Kate sat down to drink her coffee at the counter. "So, how do you feel?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, I feel…" Kate started, searching for the right words "I feel so excited. I just can't believe this is really happening; it is one of those days that you thought would never come and when it finally does you just don't know how to feel anymore"

"Kate, I'm so happy for you. You must be so ecstatic right now, personally I can't wait to see what bridesmaids dresses you choose, but the gown Kate, it is going to be wonderful!" Laura threw her arms around her sister in her excitement.

"You might be more excited than I am Laura, I can't wait any longer, should we head out now?" Kate asked reaching for her purse.

"Yes!" Laura practically screamed handing her coffee cup to Joe who was dutifully washing all of the mornings dishes "I thought you would never ask, and of course as your amazing maid of honor I have completely organized your day, first we will meet up with your dear fiancée, who called me earlier to tell me that he was unavailable later today, so we moved up the cake tasting to be first, while you two lovebirds eat cake, those of us in the wedding will all get our measurements done and start assembling the wedding favors that you selected the other day. Once you and Nico are finished then all of us girls will go choose the dresses!" Laura finally took a large breath after spouting off the schedule, she grinned, obviously proud of herself for being such a great maid of honor.

"Sounds like a plan Laura, I'm terribly impressed that you are being so organized about this" Kate said slipping on her favorite pair of high heels and grabbing her purse. Laura quickly followed suit and she turned to Joe who was drying the coffee cups from the morning.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you," Laura said walking to the sink to give him a romantic kiss.

"Bye girls, behave yourselves. I'll be here planning the bachelor party, it's going to be crazy." Joe laughed putting down the dishtowel.

Kate whipped around from the door, "it better not be crazy. No nudity Joseph. Whatsoever."

Joe rose up his hands in a jesting submission "yes ma'am, forget I said anything, in fact I was planning a group nature walk" he grinned.

Kate raised her left eyebrow slowly "Joe."

"Alright alright, nothing crazy. Have fun shopping" Joe said as he started walking to the bedroom he shared with Laura.

Laura and Kate walked out of their brownstone and stepped into a waiting cab. Laura gave the address to the driver and they arrived at the cake tasting appointment fifteen minutes later. With impeccably good timing, another cab pulled up behind theirs just as they finished paying for the fare, and Nico stepped out dressed handsomely in a business causal polo shirt left unbuttoned and pressed pants. Even after two years, every time Kate saw Nico he still took her breath away. He noticed the two sisters and softly closed his cab door.

Kate smiled at him as he quickly closed the gap between them in a few strides and wrapped his arms around her and softly eased his lips against hers. Pulling away with a kiss on Kate's forehead Nico slipped his long arm around her lower back publicly claiming her. Kate slipped her own arm around Nico's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Nico looked over to Laura and nodded "How are you my darling?"

Laura smiled "I'm good thanks, but more importantly you two have an appointment in the bakery right now. I will be back here in an hour and a half to pick the bride up and then she is mine for the rest of the day."

Nico grasped Kate tighter against him in a playful yet seriously protective hold, "Well, we'll see if I am ready to let her go by that time."

"Of course," Laura joked. "I will see you two then, enjoy the cakes." And with that she disappeared around the corner of the block to meet up with the bridesmaids for their fittings.

After Laura left, Kate and Nico made their way into the bakery and ten minutes later after they had been sat down at the tasting table, the head chef came and sat down to discuss the cake.

"From what I discussed with your maid of honor, this is going to be a very big wedding correct?" The chef, Jacques, asked pen poised in hand.

"Yes, it will be quite large, we were thinking probably somewhere around five or six tiers." Nico said.

"Okay, that could feed a ton of people, and if you end up needing anymore we can, of course, always send some extra sheet cake along as well to give out." Jacques said scribbling out a six-tiered cake on his drawing pad. He looked up at the couple again "So would you like round, square, or another shape for this cake?"

An hour later Nico and Kate had decided on a round cake with dark chocolate, vanilla, and rum cake interiors with French accents for decorations. With a half hour to spare before Laura came looking for her, Kate and Nico went and sat out on a park bench near the bakery. After they sat down, Nico turned to his fiancée and kissed her passionately grasping the small of her waist firmly his lips trailed down to her neck and he softly attempted to brand the base of her neck, letting everyone know whom she belonged to.

"Nico," Kate said gently pushing against his impossibly firm and muscular chest. He ignored her and continued to suck on her gentle flesh, "Nico, no, I have to try on dresses today."

Nico pulled away groaning. "No fair." He said leaning over her and slowly sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Kate responded immediately and her tongue danced around in his mouth. Nico pulled away from her and smiled. "No more, or else I won't be able to control myself, and this" he gestured to the park where little kids were running past them "is not the appropriate place for what I want to do to you right now."

Kate sighed but un-tucked Nico's polo shirt from his pants and slid her hand up and down his rock solid six-pack, "you're right, unfortunately." She rubbed her palm all over Nico's stomach and closed her eyes slightly. "Hey, Laura told me earlier that you had to move the cake tasting earlier because you are busy this afternoon, what's going on?" Kate asked as she refocused her attentions.

Nico ran his hands nervously through his hair knowing Kate wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Well, I should have talked to you earlier, but our, um… our 'friends' have decided that I need to go to Yugoslavia tonight, well more like this afternoon"

Kate sat up lightening fast, "what! Are you kidding me Nico? You are leaving me to go to Yugoslavia today and you are just telling me now? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Anderson called me this morning and told me not to tell you because of the way you react to some things…" Nico said cautiously.

"The way I…? Ugh. Nico you aren't serious. You can't be. You are trying to tell me that you weren't going to tell me you are flying to Yugoslavia because of the way I would react? Because of what Anderson told you to do? I can't believe this. Tonight is _our_ date night Nico." Kate was steaming mad.

"I am really sorry Kate. You know I would do anything not to have to deal with these guys. But I hope you haven't forgotten who got me into this mess in the first place. Do I want to go? No, more than anything I want a lazy night, morning and possibly day in bed with you. But I have to go, you know that and so do I, but I _can_ promise that it will be a really quick trip. You won't even notice I'm gone, okay sweetheart?"

Kate ran her hand up to his face and traced his jaw tenderly, "okay." She said gently biting her bottom lip. "But I want you back, sooner than soon."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Nico said.

"What time does your flight leave?" Kate asked getting up from the bench and dusting off the bottom of her dress.

"In a couple of hours, three thirty or so" Nico said as he grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, they began walking through the park back to the bakery to wait for Laura.

"When is your return flight coming in?"

"Two days from now, late at night." Nico answered.

"Two days." Kate repeated, seemingly tasting the words in her mouth

Nico stopped walking and turned to her "why don't you stay at my house until I come back, and then you could, maybe, you know, not leave."

"Nico Lanza. Are you asking me to move in with you?" Kate asked disapprovingly.

"Kate Cooper, I believe I am. Honestly, it's just been silly these past few months to live apart, we're engaged, we're sexually active, and we spend most of time together at my house anyways, it just makes sense." Nico explained.

"I'll think about it. I haven't let you off the hook yet for deserting me for your wife in Yugoslavia." Kate teased.

"My what?" Nico asked raising his voice and pushing Kate up gently against a nearby building "do you want to run that by me one more time?"

"You heard me."

"Kate. You are my _everything_ ; don't joke about things like that. I love you, and you know that sweetheart." Nico kissed her cheek just as they both heard a very familiar voice over his shoulder.

"KATE! Let's go! We are going to be late for our shopping appointment." Laura called from the back of a cab "all the girls are already there!"

Nico smiled and rubbed Kate's back reassuringly "I'll be back before you know it sweetheart, before you know it." Kate smiled back and quickly pressed her lips to his. "Oh, before I forget!" Nico added reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his checkbook, "here, go crazy. Seriously, get the dress you want, and don't settle for anything less than perfect. Okay?"

Kate grinned "yes dear," she answered, "how much money are you allocating to me?"

"As much as you want, the sky is literally the limit, treat yourself, I love you." Nico said.

"KATE! KATE! Seriously!" Laura yelled again from the car, getting very impatient.

Kate rolled her eyes but parted from Nico and walked to the cab, "I love you too." She answered waving as she stepped into the cab. As soon as she had closed the door the cab sped away from the curb leaving Nico standing in the middle of the street "See you soon" he responded to no one in particular.


End file.
